Character Sheet
Character Creation In order to play Dream Quest, you must create a character that will be your persona throughout the world of Dream Quest. Character Creation is like creating an Avatar that you will role play as. We have a draft Character Creation Sheet that you will be able to use to create your character. Character Creation Draft Name: This will be what your character is called, it is best to have a full name to help create your character. Age: This is how old your character is. In the world of Lunoria, the Age of Life is'15'which is the age that you are able to use a role. Characters below the age of 15 are''NOTallowed a role. Gender: Is you character Male, Female, Both, Neither, Other, it is up to you. Date of Birth: When was your character born? It is recommended to go with the Lunoria calender when making your character to understand what the present day is. But if you want to make your character be from the past or future, you can. Race: Is your character a Human, Elf, Gnome, Dwarf, Halfbreed, Hybrid? You can select a race that will be for your character. Races can be found here. Role: This is a large part about Characters, they each have a role, these roles decide what your character does in their life. They can be a Blacksmith so they create weapons for other players, you can be a tailor so you can sew armour for other players. Maybe you want to be a hunter and head into the vast fields of Lunoria and defeat enemies. You can pick a role that bests suits you. Please read here for more information on roles! Appearance: What does your character look like, do they have spiky brown hair, are they short, do they have any distinguishing marks? Help people know what your character looks like! Background: What is your character's past? Have they been left homeless and left to fend for themselves? Have they been brought up by nobility and have learned to be in charge? Let people know the past of your character. Strengths: What is your character good at? Are they intelligent? Are they outgoing and active? These can help you in the role you have chosen. Weaknesses: What is your character bad at? Are they slow? Or maybe they are unaware of stuff. It is good to have weaknesses to create a balanced character. Bonus Traits: These bonus traits help you do stuff outside of your role. You are allowed a maximum of'3'''bonus traits. Maybe you are a Swordsman that can Fish, Cook and Sew? Read more about bonus traits here! Where to post your Character? If you wish to make your character public, you may create a page for your character on the Wikia. We ask that you put your name somewhere on the profile so people know that you made it and that people are not able to claim that they made it. Category:Guide